Agua Para Tu Sed
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: El amor que nace en unos ojos que rebocan a las profundidades del Oceano y mueren en las letras del poeta. Porque el todo de él se resume en algo: su inspiracion.


"**Agua para tu sed"**

**Por: Yuni**

"**Disclamer:** Yugioh no es mío y la canción "Agua para tu sed" Pertenece al

Grupo de HardRock llamado: Savia"

"**Dedicado: **¿A quién mas se lanzan mis letras? Este fic

Esta solo pensado en ti, Intentado mostrarte amor, lo mucho

Que me has salvado…y por ello Stell, no me cansare de decirte:

Eres mi ángel nocturno"

"**Nota de Autor: **... setoxyami"

**Capitulo Unico**

"**Agua Para Ti, Agua Para Tu Sed"**

"_**Si no es mi conversación palabras sordas salen de tu viva voz**_

_**camino firme frente a mi: puro sol que va quemando día a día la ilusión"**_

"¿En que piensas?"

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de quien descansaba en el lecho, sus ojos incendiados por un fuego poderoso, por un agua tormentosa. Su mirada un Paradigma para la esperanza. En su cabeza idealizados un montón de sueños destrozados y en sus palabras las promesas de un montón de sueños realizados…Que la vida es buena, Que la vida es bella.

"No pienso"

La ceja elegantemente se alza en el rostro que le observa una mano se vuelve reposo para su barbilla. Los rastros del fleco son un reflejo de la distancia. Sus orbes castaños, hundidos en un mundo lleno de desesperanza. Sus pensamientos limitados a existir en un universo alterno.

"Eso seria anormal en ti, Te conozco tan bien para saberlo…Dime"

El cuerpo delgado se alza suavemente, en un gesto desesperado quizás por desviar el tema, los labios se abren y se cierran si sacar palabras, en una dicha pasajera, siente la briza acariciar su 

Rostro. Mira suavemente por la ventana bloqueada por cortinas espesas y por miradas dañadas. Parece hundirse en pensamientos. Pero no se pierde, el se encuentra…

"Y si siempre lo hago ¿Qué tiene de relevante esta ocasión Akefia?"

Un suspiro resignado y un tanto frustrado se demostró como reacción a la pregunta por obra del joven aludido.

."Quizás ninguno…Pero si no quieres hacerlo nadie te fuerza –se levanto de la silla junto al escritorio, unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta del dormitorio- Me voy, esto es mas tedioso que hablar con las paredes de mi habitación"

Y ante una salida esperada, el de ojos rojos hundido su mirada en la nada. ¡Qué torpe! Claro que le hubiera encantado extender palabras, si se hubiera quedado mas…tampoco diría nada, después de todo el no comprendería lo que le pasaba.

Su mente se inundaba en caos, las heridas le daban la sensación de vacio. Su pecho dolía, el estomago le ardía y su cerebro… ¡Agh! No podía ni pensar en sus emociones claramente, estaba todo tan nublado ahí adentro.

Recostándose sobre la cama y mirando el techo, su mente se discutía a duelo contra sus sentimientos…

"Maldita sea"

Una frase innecesaria para una acción innecesaria. Estas tardes, estas noches… ¡Todo era tan caótico! No podía dejar de pensarle, era horrible. La necesidad de verle. Con una desesperación inimaginable se cubrió la cara, intentando liberar su mente, el llanto quiso hacer muestra de presencia y una horrible sonrisa triste fue su única respuesta.

La vida…La conocía en sus múltiples facetas: buena, bella, cruel y tirana bella… Sus pinturas eran un grito a perderse en la ignorancia, para ver un cuadro abstracto de pinturas raras…Vendidas para pobres que no saben nada de arte, como lo alude Al capp1…

El joven miro una vez más el techo. El pecho le dolía, su mente le gritaba que actuara pronto, que eso era lo que buscaba, que lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero su corazón herido se escondía con una barrera fría, tanto le había herido…tanto había fingido que no pasaba nada. Que tras su sonrisa triste, la verdad terrible le asechaba.

"Y si la vida fuera mas sencilla, tampoco te tendría"

Una lagrima que no corrió apareció en su rostro, y tras su filosofía triste, mostro su mejor sonrisa, hundiendo las penas con alegrías…Perdiendo en sonrisas…Su dolor, su agonía….

"_**Más de cien años de ansiedad han conseguido que esto sea real**_

_**Que quedan sueños por cumplir y los que mueren hoy lo hacen por ti"**_

Sus pasos le llevan por una calle que hacen sus pasos sintiéndose tan solo y con tanta gente. Y se maldijo mil veces por seguir pensando en el…Se maldigo mil veces por tenerle tan lejos y tan cerca. Se sentó sobre una banca pensando y mirando el cielo.

Que fácil y cruel es la vida, negando en una acción mas mecánica que racional: la vida es hermosa…la vida es bella. Cuan tristes pensamientos atacan al poeta ¿además de la agonía? ¡La alegría fingida por supuesto!.

Los recuerdos en forma de una lluvia inexistente, nublaron el juicio y el pensamiento de su mente, como un terco recordatorio, de su inmortal castigo…

"_¿Acaso pensaste que alguna vez me importaste? ¡que tonto de tu parte! Solo eres un insecto estúpido como todos…"_

_Los ojos abiertos y pasmados, las lagrimas corriendo de su rostro triste, sintiendo el dolor…Odiando el miedo, Cada letra y cada frase, cada recuerdo grabado en su mente para siempre…Y ante sus labios temblantes, apareció la sentencia más horrible que un hombre pudo darle._

"_Después de todo…Eres tan fácil de olvidar"_

Sus ojos se humedecían ante tal recuerdo…Quiso superarlo, pensaba hacerlo..Pero la vida se empeña a veces en marcarnos tanto, las memorias de un amigo antaño… ¡Se adjudicó el derecho de curarle, de repararle! Que tonto, quien te ama no debe buscar arreglarte, si no aceptarte…Si no amarte por las heridas de la vida, y si se curan…Amarte tan intenso como antes. Porque al final el amor no es por pensamiento o cuerpo. El amor se lleva como esencia pura.

"_No…perdón…No es que no te ame, no es eso, eres muy lindo con migo y todo eso. Pero si nos ven ¿Qué pensarían de mi?"_

_La rabieta se formo en su rostro, y un pensamiento surco su mente ante tal egoísta frase de cariño…Que vacio era el amor que dijo jurarle…Que fácil caemos en lo mismo_

_Y sus ojos parecieron hundirse en el recuerdo del dolor, la sentencia que le dio el primer amor, se cumplía como una forma de firmar el hecho._

_Fácil de olvidar…fue la sentencia._

Coqueteos, tan solo eso. Hombres, Mujeres…que mas daba, todos se acercaron con el mismo fin, recordarle que era solo un juego…Una rata de laboratorio. Como es la vida en ocasiones para con uno.

"_Realmente fuiste solo eso. Un juego, quería experimentar y tu fuiste la rata ideal. Te prestaste, Nunca te ame, todo fue mentira…No me importas y por favor, si me llegas a buscar después…Que sea solo para hablar de mi"_

_Sus manos se apretaron, la sangre escurrió y se estrello contra un espejuelo blanco. Las lágrimas se acumularon en su llanto, la música se torno terrible a sus oídos. Y esta vez en su rostro no escurrió mas el llanto. La misma triste historia…_

_Y entre las risas de quien se alejaba. El corazón se refugiaba para no romperse, como lo hicieron sus sueños…su palabra y sus pensamientos._

_Como fue capaz alguien de crear el amor… como fue alguien capas de decirle tal mentira…_

En un reflejo a su tristeza añeja se abrazo, perdiéndose en sus propias sombras…Sus propios miedos y recuerdos. Hundiéndose suavemente entre una briza de lamentos..

Tomo papel y pluma…comenzó a escribir sin remedio. Hundiéndose en su dolor y en sus penas, como hace tanto tiempo. Y tras el correr del mismo la figura aparecía en la misma banca cada año…cada día escribiendo al viento. Y es que siempre debía estar antes de la llegada de el…

De quien ahora pertenecían sus pensamientos… De quien cambio y volvió un lio su vida….

Un día de esos, mientras divagaba escribiendo una de sus hojas escapo volando por el viento. En un robo o tragedia del destino. Sus ojos rojos miraron con terror, el papel desaparecer. Tenia que encontrarlo…

Y mientras se ahogaba en coraje buscando la traviesa pieza de arte, sin darse cuenta cayó en las manos de un hombre sentado cerca. Una mirada fría y dura, a base de dolores que le dio la vida,un ser temido y nulamente conocido. La protección de un campo inexistente era el refugio de su soledad. La barrera que puso contra el mundo.

Una hoja cayo contra sus zapatos negros y perfectamente boleados. Rodo sus orbes y se inclino para tomarlo, asombrándose ante un texto a letra suave y recién hecha (lo sabia por el olor imponente de la tinta) sin saber por cual razón, sintió el impulso de leerlo…

Después de tomar la lectura rápidamente, se dio cuenta de unos ojos que le miraban como si esperara algo. Al terminar presto atención a la figura frente a el. Los orbes de fuego que le observaron con un tanto de molestia y nerviosismo.

"¿Podría devolverme mi hoja?"

El hombre sacudió suavemente su cabellera castaña y poso su mirada, azul fría. Hermosa que inquieto al escritor amateur, sin mencionar otra palabra agudizo el joven de melena en combinación a su mirada pelirroja, como en un gesto de llevar prisa.

Meditando un poco el castaño le respondió..

"¿Acaso tu lo escribiste?"

El pelirrojo asintió extendiendo su mano para recibir el texto recién creado. Un tanto avergonzado por saber que fue leído por el otro. Un tanto emocionado porque alguien preguntara tal detalle. (De verdad que los poetas son unos locos)

"Me ha gustado… Mi nombres Seto Kaiba… ¿Y el tuyo?"

Los ojos rojos destellaron

"Atemu…Atemu Motou"

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del que se presentaba. Mientras el mayor le tendía el poema. Sus ojos se perdieron suavemente, abrió la boca para pronunciar unas palabras, que sin saberlo cambiarían el curso de su vida.

"'¿Tienes más? Me gustaría leer otro de tu autoría…"

Una sonrisa…Una emoción, que daría paso a la perdida y encuentro con la razón.

"_**Y seré agua para tu sed venderé mi vida si es por ponerla a tus pies**_

_**intentaré no atrás, recordar que el mundo no quiere verme llorar mirar "**_

Y los días se volvieron rápidos tras aquella tarde, el muchacho parecía perderse pensando como todo había pasado tan rápido aquella tarde. El venia en ocasiones, en otras se iba tarde, otras muy temprano o simplemente no asistía. Sabía que la vida le ocupaba. Pero por una razón. A él parecía no importarle. Aquellos ojos, aquellas palabras le llamaban…Y es que solo los poetas, sabemos enamorarnos de las letras.

Divagando en sus pensamientos solo se imaginaba el regreso de sus ojos azules. Los miraba en cada parte, en cada sitio que evocaba aquel color, le alucinaba sin remedio alguno. Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que el tiempo corrió demasiado rápido, debía regresar a casa.

Sin remedio ando sobre sus ya conocidos pasos, con el dolor de no haberle visto. No sabia o sabia todo. Lo ignoraba, pero sin darse cuenta su corazón y razón asentían cada vez mas entre los mismos motivos. Una misma respuesta en afirmativo.

Pero esta vez no fue la razón, si no el corazón herido quien le estaba haciendo callar.

Al llegar se topo contra el frio de la soledad nuevamente. Imagino pensar en otras cosas, pero todo le recordaba a su esencia. Necesitaba ayuda. Y odiaba hacerlo, odiaba perder la tristeza frente a ojos ajenos, que se robaría su única y pobre inspiración. Aunque debía decir que últimamente no había escrito igual. Un llanto y un dolor distinto ante la ausencia de un rostro que …

Cerró los ojos sin desear pensar más en ello, solo trayendo mas memorias, mas visiones, mas recuerdos..El corazón le calaba, ayer una plática con una vieja amiga le había dolido. Fue descubierto la razón de su desesperante frustración callada. Un ánimo, un incentivó, que fue opacado por su corazón herido.

Miraba el reflejo de el hermoso rostro en sus pensamientos, llorando, la única forma de llorar de nuevo había sido esa… viendo los recuerdos del pasado que hundían a su inspiración. Y ahí iba otra vez, a escribir lo que no podía o no quería pensar.

El lo sabía, atrapado entre ideas de poetas…una amor que rogaba ser cumplido. Y era tan doloroso recordar las palabras del otro, tras tanto tiempo. Descubrió haber roto un muro de frialdad y soledad en el otro, coloreando suavemente sus pensamientos con ideas diferentes, comprendiendo las alas de su soledad y su tristeza.

Una luz… Una luz para el quizás el lo sentía. ¿Pero como brillar como luna? Brillando tanto entre las sombras y no teniendo luz propia… Porque… ¿Por qué el lo sentía? Y pensar en ser algo importante aunque fuera poco en aquella vida era la razón única de su disparatada alegría.

Le amaba…Y el daría todo por la felicidad de esos ojos azules, le amaba en silencio cada dia, por cada una de las letras que escribían. Se ahogaba gritarle que le amaba, abrazarle sin consuelo…Besarle con anhelo, se lo callaba. Y su corazón herido poco a poco parecía gritarle, saliendo del escondite donde se aparecía y ocultándose ante el miedo de ser nuevamente visto.

Sus ojos azules le eran todo… Y sus letras solo eran pensadas para esas miradas bellas… El daría todo por el, con tal de devolverle la alegría, la sonrisa, los sueños…

El daría todo porque el fuera feliz, el lo daría todo, pero como lamentablemente solo era poeta, se limitaba a callar en su silencio de las letras…Y el quería, el moría por ser el todo del otro. Como lo era el su todo porque el todo del poeta, su vida, amor, sonrisa, tristeza, música, palabras y alegría se resume en inspiración…Y la inspiración es solo un sinónimo de vida, para un poeta, un amante solitario escritor de las letras…

"_**He caminado sobre un negro mar y he visto cosas que no podrías imaginar**_

_**Me he dado cuenta que es mejor callar que abrir la boca y no poder hablar"**_

La conversación era suave y hermosa, las horas corrían y el aunque sabía que esta vez no venia a lo mismo, escucho atento, sentía sus manos nerviosas mientras miraba los ojos que le observaban, mientras divagaban sobre palabras. Maldijo la belleza del rostro y del alma frente a el.

Sus labios se abrieron interrumpiendo un silencio suave para el viento y el tiempo.

"Seto –los ojos de hielo le miraron transformados en unos mares templados- Tengo…Tengo que decirte algo, ya no lo soporto, el corazón me oprime, las letras y las voces en mi cabeza me forzan, solo…solo prométeme que después de lo que te diga… prométeme… que…no me odiaras"

"Jamás te odiaría, anda dime"

Los ojos se cerraron y se mostraron acuosos, sinceros…Dolorosos

"Yo, se que pensaras que es estúpido...Pero… Seto…yo –en un momento sintió la necesidad de enviar las palabras al diablo- ….yo..."

Y ante semejante necesidad, no se vio más que en la correspondiente necesidad de actuar.

"Te amo"

Los ojos azules le miraron con terror casi, una palidez se torno a el rostro hermoso. Las ideas nublaron la mente ajena… Y el silencio se formo.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?"

Su corazón se resistía a esconderse, sus labios a hablar…No, no quería sentir lo mismo que siempre… no…

"No, esto no es una broma…te juro que en mi vida nunca había sido tan sincero"

Un silencio más prolongado…

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta desbarato al poeta, que se sintió mudo, sintió ganas de llorar…sintió ganas de huir y salir, ¿Por qué? Era tan difícil responder…Era, es que, el era todo, era su inspiración…Era tan único...Y no sabía cómo eso transcribirlo a palabras.

"¿Por qué? El amor no tiene respuestas… aun así…te amo, porque…porque eres lo que busque siempre...Eres…lo que esperaba…no me odies, te amo...Enserio…te amo, no me pidas dejar de hacerlo…"

Los ojos azules le dejaron de observar mientras se hundían en el paisaje, mientras la mirada rojiza luchaba por conseguir una muestra de los zafiros reflejados en su mirada de fuego…

"Soy un monstruo… No puedes amarme"

El pelirrojo se levanto mientras le forzaba al mayor a mirarle, lleno de desesperación.

"¡No! ¡No lo eres!... –su voz se hizo baja- …Te amo…"

El flequillo castaño oscureció aun más la mirada.

"No te odio, nunca lo haría…"

El menor hundió su mirada entre los escritos que descansaban sobre la banca.

"Es tarde, tengo que irme…pensare sobre esto, no llores, no quiero verte triste…prométeme –el menor asintió- está bien…nos veremos mañana –se levanto y se despidió con la mirada mientras se iba- Adiós"

El pelirrojo tomo sus escritos, espero la desaparición de su amado..Y se fue a paso rápido, sin llorar, no lo haría lo había prometido… Llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta y corrió a tumbar sus hojas sobre una mesita. El estomago le dolió, salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Vomito, y sintió por un momento que la vida se le iba en ello, al terminar, se lavo la boca, y se fue con su dolor a tirarse sobre la cama, su respiración era agitada. Debió de haber cerrado la boca, si lo hubiera hecho, el estaría aun ahí… Fue un estúpido.

Y en un momento el dolor le pudo más que el esfuerzo de no dejarlo. Una lagrima corrió por su rostro, siendo muestra de su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que repetirse la historia de siempre? Los recuerdos de _sus_ ojos azules no salía de su mente, no huía, se quedaba y le dolía. No era como siempre, pero dolía más que antes.

Los recuerdos del pasado le atacaron, la mirada se le puso nublada, tanto que sus ojos ya no vieron nada más que el llanto…Y lloraba mas por haber roto la promesa de no hacerlo…

Y su corazón no se escondía como siempre… parecía ser quien le susurraba quedamente, quien le decía: te ama. Y esta vez la razón callaba, mientras pensaba que no seria…La historia de siempre.

Pero el, el bobo poeta imaginaba y no sentía, y no pensaba… Y lloraba

Pasaron dos días, iba todo el día a la banca, el estomago le dolía, no comió durante los dos días, escribió poemas como nunca en su vida, a cada ruido pensaba que era su amado que llegaba a charlar, como lo hacía antes cada día.

La inspiración era triste y dolorosa, pero la alegría, la esperanza destellaba. Su esperanza y su loca noción por la justicia. Así pasaron los dos días, solo el y su inspiración faltante…Escribiéndole letras, imaginándole poemas.

"_**Y seré agua para tu ser venderé mi vida si es por ponerla a tus pies**_

_**intentaré no mirar atrás, recordar que el mundo no quiere verme llorar"**_

Y así vivía el tercer día, no comía, el estomago le ardía y la esperanza le brotaba por las venas de su vida. Escribía desesperado, no podía sentirse satisfecho con sus creaciones, la música no le hablo ese día, el mundo parecía callado.

El se negó la facultad de poder mirarlo mas allá de lo que todos ven, mas allá no fue capaza por un instante de ver el mundo y la vez. Miraba fuera de las barreras de la psicología, la filosofía o de cualquier ciencia.

Oyó un ruido pero sin ganas, no volteo. Se sentía mal, se sentía tan culpable…Tan

"Atemu"

Sus ojos se abrieron, la sonrisa se formo en su rostro, miro unos ojos que extrañaba tanto para toparse con ellos…

"Seto… ¿Cómo estás?...Te extrañe… "

"¿Te preocupaste?"

Sonreír tristemente, claro que lo había hecho, tuve pesadillas, llore, no pude comer…le alucinaba en cada lado y sin ninguno remedio. Y mas preocupante aun, había sentido como si su amor sufriera…Era algo que no entendía, pero que sentía…Y se preocupaba…le extrañaba…Le amaba.

"Claro que lo hice…"

El ojos azules se sentó mientras tomaba las hojas que se notaban más viejas y sin decir mas comenzó a leer, el tiempo paso silenciosos mientras el pelirrojo escribió un último poema para el día, lo firmo y se lo entrego para que lo leyera.

Y mientras juntaba sus hojas miro como las manos de su amado temblaban y los ojos parecían deshacérsele.

"Tu…Yo…Me siento, tan…Identificado"

Una sonrisa triste se formo en el joven.

"Lo se…Fue para la inspiración"

El silencio corrió.

"…Atemu, sobre lo de hace dos días"

"No importa –interrumpió- lo importante es que estas bien y…"

El mayor le tomo de la barbilla para mirarle, el tiempo corrió sin darse cuenta, las miradas no parecían alejarse… las letras se volvían todo.

"Te amo…y es para siempre"

Los ojos rojos se llenaron de lagrimas, una sensación hermosa, unas lagrimas que nunca había sentido, tanta felicidad, tanta alegría…

"Gracias…gracias"

Y un suave beso cello la promesa hecha con único testigo….El viento, el cielo y el tiempo..

"_**Si quieres ver el interior**_

_**Asómate..."**_

Las letras corrieron en palabras de sus labios, la plática se volvía tranquila y a la vez pesada, se miraba reflejada una paz inmensa…Y la pregunta retumba en aquella mente, una duda ¿Por qué?...La misma que nació…Y el al ser poeta, lo sabia…

¿Y qué mejor forma de contestarle? Si no era con una frase, un poema…un soneto cualquiera.

A pesar de ello, sabia que no era lo correcto, que eso era algo que debía contestarle frente a frente.

"Atemu…"

El menor dejo la pluma para mirarle fijamente, sus ojos chispeaban y su sonrisa era sincera…era…distinta.

"Gracias"

La duda ser formo….

"¿Por qué?"

Un poco de silencio para darle forma a la respuesta

"Eres…una luz"

Una risa suave escapo.

"Amor, no te dejes llevar, soy la luna…Brillo, a pesar de no tener luz propia"

El mayor negó.

"Si…si la tienes"

Los ojos de fuego se pasmaron ante tal respuesta…sintiéndose tan…diferente. Nunca nadie, nadie había contraatacado su afirmación…Su teoría…Su… Sonrió. Es verdad el era tan único, el le sabia al viento, al mundo, al amor, a todo…el le sabia a su todo, y el todo de un poeta es la inspiración.

Era la única persona, que había visto atreves de el sin tener que mirar a su pasado, sabia que había preguntas que el tiempo dispersaría al contestarlas… sabia, lo sabia…pero es que, era todo, le era todo.

El aun no podía comprender, que quien agradecía era el… O quizás, el amor es salvarse mutuamente..

El ya no creía en si mismo, el se había visto perdido en sus sueños, en su maldición, la tristeza recorrió su rostro cuando pensó en las promesas de amor…Nunca nadie había armado sus sueños, el ignoraba sus heridas para reír, el no era digno de llorar...No, el era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Su corazón actuaba tan distinto...

Le sentía, cuando no le tenía

Le amaba, hasta cuando no le pensaba

Le vivía, aun cuando no escribía.

El era un ángel hermoso, uno que había llegado para darle sueños, para volverle a dejar aferrarse a la vida, para tenerle. Porque el no creía el amor, el no creía, y ahora no lo hacia. Porque quienes creen en el amor, son quienes no lo conocen.

Y el, al mirar esos ojos, supo que el amor no era algo en lo que creer, era algo de lo cual podía afirmar.

Puesto que creer deja la ventana de la duda y la inseguridad. Volviéndose una simple posibilidad.

Le amaba, sin el afán de repararle, si no de amarle, de cuidarle y eso. Sin el darle cuenta le curaba las heridas que ahogo en silencio. Desde aquel día que el cielo le dio el rostro para no hablarle…Cuando se refugio en la soledad de las letras y palabras. Cuando se acorruco en la música tierna…

Alguna vez…Alguna vez alguien le dijo su sentencia…Fácil de olvidar…y termino declarando que nadie le podría amar.

El era su ángel …Su ángel nocturno, su bello salvador…El era quien le libero de la maldición..y el sin darse cuenta le amo desde que le miro, no era casualidad que el día que le conoció, al poco tiempo su mejor obra fue inspirada a su honor…

Era su ángel...Era su salvador…Era su inspiración.

"_**Y seré agua para tu sed venderé mi vida si es por ponerla a tus pies**_

_**intentaré no mirar atrás, recordar que el mundo no quiere verme llorar**_

_**Y seré agua para tu sed venderé mi vida si es por ponerla a tus pies**_

_**intentaré no mirar atrás, recordar que el mundo no quiere verme llorar"**_

Su mente no pensaba en nada que no fuera el, su mundo ahora tenía un tema, su vida parecía moverse y a cada hora que pasaba, le sentía, le amaba…

Era imposible describir con palabras, la vida, las cosas…era imposible ahora hacerlo, es que le amaba…tantas veces escribir te amo, no podía demostrar cuanto lo hacia, el era la esperanza que iluminaba su vida, era su amor, era todo lo que seria.

Su sonrisa, su vida, su misión era hacerle sonreír, ser feliz, era demostrarle amarle, era vivir por el… Su única misión era el

Las letras se tornaron raramente románticas, tanto que se sorprendió y se acuso de cursi, es que las letras se le hacían tan hermosas y de algún modo necesitaba guardarse y demostrar tanto amor a la vez… Era diferente.

Era tan distinto al amor de un padre, de una madre, de un hermano o un amigo…Era único, le hacia temblar y a diferencia del enamoramiento…El amor es un equilibrio exacto entre la razón y el corazón.

Ambos le demostraban que era verdad. No cambiaria jamás, su sonrisa, su vida era todo para el. No podían alcanzar las palabras, las imágenes, era definitivamente todo lo que el buscaba.

Su hermoso ángel nocturno, que le acobijaba, que le abrazaba por las noches aun cuando no estaba, que le trasmitía un calor y una fuerza durante el día, que le hizo recobrar el rumbo, la pasión por las letras por completa, desmedida.

Era la salvación de su vida, y si el tenía que serlo para él. Nada le complacería mas, mejor condena que amarle eternamente no podía existir…

Era inspiración

Era su todo…

El poeta…el era…ya lo sabía…Inspiración.

El le seria todo, le sería su mundo si así quería, le seria las letras…le sería su agua, el agua que apaciguara el fuego del dolor, que llamaría al fuego del amor…seria su sonrisa, seria la razón para ser feliz…

Le seria todo lo que quisiera, le sacaría sonrisas, le haría sentir el placer de la vida, le daría todo lo que se merece y es que el mas que nadie merecía ser feliz, entre la oscuridad que le atacaba, su constante recuerdo, su constante pasado…el le seria todo lo que el quisiera…

Y si ser una luz fuera necesario…Lo seria…El seria, el seria como el agua que siempre saciaría su sed…

"Seto"

Los ojos azules le miraron mientras le tenía en sus abrazos mirando la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas..Sin luna…No era fría…era cálida, hermosa y había una luz que no entendía.

"¿Si?"

El joven le miro mientras sonreía y le besaba loa mejilla.

"Te amo"

"Yo también…pero…¿pasa algo?"

"Eres mi inspiración"

Los ojos le miraron sin comprender del todo.

"Y para un poeta, para un escritor…su inspiración es su todo, tu eres mi todo…eres mi amor"

El mayor sonrió y le dio un beso, disfrutando del contacto de sentirse eternos.

….Es que…el amor es así, te vuelve eterno. Y es que él, el se volvería todo, se volvería su oasis en su cruel desierto, le seria su sombra, le seria su luz…

El le seria todo a su ángel nocturno, a su ángel bello…El seria.. El seria el agua de su sed. El le amaría…El le amaría….Porque le es eterno, porque es perfecto...Porque es el...

Un ser único, irrepetible, magnifico…simplemente: perfecto…Y solo la perfección es su inspiración…Y es que la inspiración lo es todo del poeta….

Y ese todo, lo llamo amor…

"Eres mi ángel, de alas negras, y el mundo no sabe, que esas son las as bellas, porque nacen con la sinceridad y la elegancia que tienen los ángeles, de alma blanca y alas negras, solo tu no puedes verlo a veces amor… la verdadera pureza de tu alma que es tu esencia… Eres mi ángel nocturno, el que esta cuando más oscuro y me recuerda…que el amor nace, entre la luz y la oscuridad…..Te amo seto"

…La promesa se sello con un beso, no era promesa, no era juramento…todo lo humano se rompe, menos el destino divino…..Promesa divina, tu eres el angel de mis noches eternas…De la poesía gótica a la vida…De mis letras…A tu corazón

Te amo seto…soy el agua de tu sed.

"_**Seré seré seré seré seré... como agua para tu sed...**_

_**Seré seré seré seré seré... como agua para tu sed..".**_

_**Owari…**_

_**1 La frase de Al Capp dice: El arte abstracto es un producto de los que no tienen talento, vendido por los que no tienen principios, a los que no entienden nada de arte. **_

Listo, ahí amor, batalle tanto para no escribir tu nombre… se que esto no manifiesta todo, pero quiero que entiendas, que tu corazón hermoso lo guarde siempre…Tu eres mi ángel…déjame usar un posesivo, que se siente bien… Te amo…más de lo que dos palabras y dos silabas pueden hacer…. Eres mi ángel…solo tú, solo tú lo eres…una petición...nunca me dejes.

Te amo, esta solo pensado y vivido para ti

--.--

Gracias por leer mi fic a quienes lo hicieron, esta basado en mi inspiración, dudas, comentarios..Reviews!! -- batalle todo el día de ante-ayer para encontrar una canción que pegara para este fic….bueno, que me diera, que dijera lo que le quería decir

Gracias!

Sao

Lets duel

My Blood Miss You


End file.
